


Who does Jensen remind you of?

by Giglet



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not the only talkative force of nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who does Jensen remind you of?

For all that Jensen talks -- and Jensen talks all the fucking time -- he doesn't say a whole lot about his family, other than his niece. And even when he talks about her, he tends to be short on identifying details. (Just for kicks, Roque did a little intel-gathering, once, trying to figure out where she lived. He was appalled to discover just how many girls soccer teams were called "The Petunias", and gave up. He wasn't sure he could handle the thought of that many blood-thirsty pre-adolescent girls kicking the shit out of balls on fields across America.)

So Jensen talks, but it's different when they're all drunk at a bar one night and Jensen says something about a family curse. Apparently his folks couldn't ship him off to boot camp fast enough when he started showing signs of the curse, which apparently involved lots of property damage and some unspecified similarities to his uncle.

The guy is pretty badass, from what Jensen says. When Clay asks, "What branch?" Jensen laughs back and says, "the broken one, man, the broken one that just flattened your car." And then he drinks more of the God-awful whisky, and adds, "No, man, he's not in the service, he doesn't need weapons or backup, he wears these sharp suits and he's a walking disaster, you know?"

"He talk as much as you?" Pooch wants to know.

Jensen laughs, and says, "can you believe? He talks more than me, he talks all the damn time, he narrates as all hell breaks loose, so it seems like he causes it, but he really doesn't, we don't think. He's just the -" and Jensen's had enough to drink that his tongue gets a little twisted at this point, but it sounds like he says, "anthropomorphic personification, you know."

Cougar doesn't even know what those words mean, but they sound like a nasty disease to him, so he pours Jensen another shot from the bottle. And another one for himself.

"Anthropomorphic personification of what, exactly?" Clay asks.

Jensen laughs again, and downs his shot. "My uncle? He's Mayhem."

**Author's Note:**

> If this makes no sense to you, I suggest watching the Allstate Mayhem commercials. (Allstate's Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/Allstate ). They _gotta_ be related!


End file.
